Gara Gara Tertidur
by Angela Lucille
Summary: My 1st fanfic. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Gara-Gara Tertidur

(Saint Seiya adalah hak cipta Masami Kurumada, Shueisha, dan Toei Animation)

Saat itu, di kelas 8-E, Seiya bermimpi bertemu dengan putri Saori di sebuah taman yang penuh dengan bunga bermekaran (sebenarnya, ia tertidur di kelas!). Saat ia bertemu dengan putri Saori, Seiya berlari sambil berkata, "Putri Saoriiiiiii!"

"Seiya!" sahutnya dengan gembira.

"Putri Saoriiiiiii!"

"Seiyaaaa,"

Mereka berdua saling berpelukan. Wajahnya Seiya memerah. Dasar, padahal pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai. Eh, dia malah keenakan tidur di kelas!

"Hari ini cerah sekali. Apa kau mau ke taman bersamaku, Putri Saori?" ajak Seiya

"Aku mau,"

Kemudian, mereka bersama menuju ke taman. Taman itu sangat indah dan asri. Banyak bunga bermekaran, sungainya bersih dan airnya jernih, tidak ada satupun sampah yang berserakan di rumput. Seiya dan Saori pergi ke padang yang penuh dengan bunga. "Seiya, lihat! Di seberang padang bunga ini ada sungai yang jernih sekali. Kita bermain-main disana, yuk!" ajak Saori

"Ayo!"

Di anak sungai tersebut, mereka bermain ciprat-cipratan. "Hore, kena!" teriak Seiya dengan girang

"Seiya, kau nakal sekali!" kata Saori sambil terciprat air oleh Seiya

"Ahahahaha,"

Setelah itu, mereka istirahat lagi di padang bunga tadi. "Kau tahu, Putri Saori? Aku...sangat mencintaimu,"

Ia mencium kening Putri Saori. Tapi sebenarnya, Seiya mencium...keningnya JABU!!!!(Benar-benar sangat konyol!)

"Heh, ngapain kamu nyium pipi kanan gua?" teriak Jabu sambil menepuk wajah Seiya dengan buku PS Matematikanya

"Waaaa, maafkan aku, Jabu!"

"Pokoknya, gak ada maaf buat lo!"

"Hei, ada apa ribut-ribut?" teriak Pak Tatsumi, guru Matematika kelas 8.

"Pak, Pak Tatsumi...," kata mereka berdua serempak.

"SEIYA! Kau tertidur di kelas lagi, ya?" bentak Pak Tatsumi kepada Seiya.

"I-iya, Pak!" jawab Seiya sambil gemetaran. "Saya...tertidur di kelas lagi,"

"Dan Jabu, mengapa kau teriak-teriak saat pelajaran?"

"Errr...," Jabu diam saja, karena ia sangat malu saat kejadian tadi. _Gawat, kalau gua menjawabnya, pasti murid-murid lain menertawakan gua sama Seiya!_

"Ayo jawab!"

"Saat dia tertidur, dia bermimpi bertemu seseorang, mungkin perempuan. Eh, tiba-tiba aja dia nyium wajah saya,"

"Ahahahaha," semua murid-murid kelas 8-E tertawa terbahak-bahak, kecuali Seiya dan Jabu. Mereka hanya diam bercampur rasa malu saat mereka ditertawakan murid-murid lainnya.

Karena tidak dapat menahan emosinya lagi, Pak Tatsumi pun marah dan menyuruh mereka berdua berdiri di luar kelas, "Eeeeeh, SEIYA! JABU! KALIAN KELUAR DAN BERDIRI DI DEPAN KELAS SAMPAI PULANG SEKOLAH!!!!!"

"Tapi, Pak...,"

"CEPAT KELUAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!!!"

"Woaaaaa, ampun, Pak!" mereka berdua ditendang oleh Pak Tatsumi keluar kelas.

BRUK! Setelah ditendang keluar, tubuh mereka mengerang kesakitan. "Ya ampuuun. Ternyata, Pak Tatsumi itu galak banget, ya!" kata Jabu

"Memang, Pak Tatsumi itu galak. Sekarang, aku nyadar atas kelakuanku selama ini. Dulu, aku pernah terlambat 3 kali dan diskors selama 1 minggu, lalu tidak pakai seragam sesuai hari yg telah ditentukan saja disuruh ngepel. Aku tidak ingin melanggar aturan sekolah lagi,"

"Syukurlah, kalau lo bilang begitu. Tapi janji, jangan melakukan pelanggaran lagi, ya!"

"Janji, dooooonk!" jawab Seiya sambil menepuk bahunya Jabu.

"Oya, gua penasaran dengan mimpi lo tadi. Lo ngimpiin siapa sih?" tanya Jabu penasaran. "Pasti bertemu dengan seorang cewek cantik, yaaaa? Siapa tuch?!?"

"Aaaah, Jabu! Aku jadi malu, nih!"

"Pokoknya jawab!!"

"Mmmm, aku bertemu dengan...Putri Saori,"

"APA? Dia kan _my love_! Enak aja lo ngambil pacar gua!!!"

"Habis, dia secantik Putri Salju! Hehehe,"

Sepulang sekolah, "Heh, Seiya!! Kalau lo ngambil _my girlfriend_ lagi, awas lo yah!!!" teriak Jabu sambil berlari mengejar Seiya.

"Aaaah, aku tak peduli!" jawab Seiya sambil berlari. "Ayo cepat, nanti kita tertinggal bis, lho!" (Maklum, SMP-nya jauh dari Yacht House. Jadi, mereka naik bis jika pergi maupun pulang sekolah)

"Iya, iya!" jawab Jabu. "Heeeei, tungguin gua, donk!"

"Biarin, ah. Mendingan kamu ditinggalin aja!"

"Heh, kurang ajar lo, Seiya!"

"Aku hanya bercanda, kok!" jawab Seiya sambil tertawa kecil. "Ayo, sebentar lagi sampai di halte bis!"

"OK!"

TAMAT

(Kalau sudah dibaca, tolong review ke aku, ya! ^^)


	2. Chapter 2

(Saint Seiya adalah hak cipta Masami Kurumada, Shueisha, dan Toei Animation)

Keesokan harinya...

Di sekolah sudah pukul 13.45. Sabtu ini, Seiya dan Jabu belum pulang. Mereka belum selesai mengerjakan LKS Bahasa Inggris-nya (ya ampun, dari tadi mereka ngapain aja, sih?)

"Eh, Seiya. Nomor 4 jawabannya apa?" tanya Jabu

"Aduh, Jabu! Masa kamu nanya-nanya terus? Memangnya kamu belum kursus Bahasa Inggris, ya?"

"Be-belum," jawab Jabu sambil tersipu malu. "Aku belum sempat kursus Bahasa Inggris,"

"Ya udah deh, kalau sempat, besok aku ajarkan kamu Bahasa Inggris, ya!"

"Terima kasih, Bro! Lu emang teman gua yang baik!" ujar Jabu sambil memeluk Seiya

"Ah, biasa saja,"  
"Seiya!" panggil Kak Aioria, kakak kelas 9-A. "Sepuluh menit lagi kamu ganti baju, lalu ke lapangan untuk latihan,"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena besok, sekolah kita akan bertanding dengan SMP Ashford. Jadi, bergegaslah!"

"Baik, Kak!" jawab Seiya. Lalu, ia melanjutkan LKS-nya. "Oya, jawaban nomor 4 itu D!"

"OK!"

"Ah, tinggal 1 nomor lagi. Coba kamu pikir, dokter memeriksa mulut pasien pakai apa?"

"Yang A kan, flash...light?"

"Tepat sekali! Kamu memang pintar!" puji Seiya sambil menepuk bahu Jabu. "Nah, sekarang aku mau ke lapangan. Dadaaaah,"

"Daaaaah," ujar Jabu sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Seiya. "Emmm, aku ngantuk. Tidur dulu, ah!"

Jabu tertidur di kursi kayu yang panjang. Lalu bermimpi...

_Di dalam mimpinya, jabu terlihat sangat bahagia. Mengapa? Karena... dia menikah dengan seorang cewek yang sangat dicintainya, yaitu Putri Saori (wooooow, sungguh kenangan yang terindah untuk Jabu)_

"_Akhirnya, kita menikah, Putri," kata Jabu gembira._

"_Aku juga senang, Jabu," jawab Putri Saori._

Tiba-tiba, Jabu tidur sambil berjalan!! (astaga, bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?!?). Ia turun tangga dan menuju lapangan sekolah. Melihat ia berjalan sambil tertidur, Seiya terkejut.

"Ja-Jabu, kamu kenapa?"

Jabu tidak menghiraukan perkataan Seiya. Kita lihat lanjutan mimpinya...

"_Oh, Putri Saori, aing sangat mencintaimu. Putri sangat cantik bagaikan dewi malam,"_

"_Jabu," kata Saori sambil tersipu malu. "Kata yang kau ucapkan itu sangat manis,"_

_Ia pun mencium kening Putri Saori._

Tapi sebenarnya, dia mencium... perutnya Kak Aldebaran, kakak kelas yang bertubuh sangat besar. Jabu kaget dan berkata, "AAAAAA!!! Kenapa pacar gua jadi besar begini? Aing benci lu, aing benciiiiii!!!"

"Ahahahahahaha," Seiya tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hahahahaha, kesian deh Jabu!"

"Aduuuuuh, gua jadi maluuuu," jawab Jabu

"Edan! Jabu nyium perut si besar! Adeeeeeuh," ledek Kak Shura, kakak kelas 9-C, teman dekat Kak Aioria dan Kak Camus (Kamyu)

"Ih, geuleuh! Masa cowok cinta cowok juga? Hoeeeek,"

"Makanya, kalau tidur yang cukup. Jangan tidur terlalu malam!" tukas Kak Aioria

"Kalau kamu tidur cukup, nggak jadi begini, kan?" ujar Seiya

Jabu pun pulang sambil muram...

TAMAT

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebenarnya, ini tidak penting. Kalau mau baca, silahkan saja...

5HUR4-kun (Angela): Oya, untuk cerita "Gara-Gara tertidur", sampai disini saja, deh.

Seiya: Ke-kenapa, Ngel? Kok tidak dilanjutkan lagi, sih?

Ikki: Iya, Ngel. Kenapa tidak dilanjutkan lagi?

5HUR4-kun: Soalnya, aku sudah kehabisan ide. Jadi, aku mau membuat

cerita baru lagi. Tokohnya adalah Shura dan...

Milo: Shura sama siapa, hayooo? Sama Angel, ya? Edaaaaan

5HUR4-kun: (Marah) Yaaah, gara-gara Milo, semuanya ketahuan, deh! Ya,

tokoh yang kuambil adalah Shura, aku, dan semua karakter dari

Saint Seiya. Oya, aku juga akan menambahkan tokoh dari

Prince Of Tennis, yaitu Momoshiro, Oshitari, dan Yukimura.

So, tunggu ceritaku yang baru, ya!


End file.
